1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a garment hanger for the simultaneous hanging and storing of several articles of clothing, with a carrying element provided with suspension hooks for hanging on a clothes hanger bar or the like. The carrying element may include several carrying bars pivotable with respect to the carrying element, with the carrying bars being dimensioned to accommodate the garment to be held. The carrying element may include holes for the receipt of clothes hangers for accommodating a wide variety of garments thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such hangers are known which can simultaneously hold several garments, for instance trousers, whereby several carrying bars running mutually parallel in the same plane are assigned to a carrying element provided with a suspension hook. This kind of garment hanger has the disadvantage that it is quite difficult, for instance, to slide the individual trousers onto the various carrying bars, or to remove them therefrom, without having them entangled each time with the garments which are already hanging there. Thereby, the individual bars are connected, via a rod connecting the ends of all bars and running at a right angle with respect thereto, whereby the carrying element with the suspension is affixed thereto somehow as an extension.
The hanging of the garments can be simplified when the carrying element itself is bow-shaped and connected with the rear connection rod through a hinged joint. The totality of the carrying bars, five at the most, can then be swung vertically for storing, or horizontally for the removal or hanging of the individual garments. This hinge or swivel joint is self-locking, in order to keep the carrying element in the vertical position while the trousers, for instance, are inserted. When the trousers are inserted, the assembly of carrying bars only has to be swung into the vertical position, so that they require very little space in the closet.
However, even in this kind of garment hanger, the disadvantage of the difficulties in the insertion or removal of the garment in the case of several carrying bars persists, since there is very little space available for these operations. So, for instance, the trousers are to be literally inserted, which is made difficult due to the fact that these carrying bars are coated with an antislip plastic, in order to prevent the sliding of the trousers after they have already been inserted. Due to these problems, usually not all five, but only two or three of the carrying bars forming the assembly are mostly put to use. Accordingly, the actual use is minimal, when compared to the intended purpose of the device.
From German Laid Open Patent Appln. No. 17 78 353.8 a garment hanger is known which is horizontally extendible, whereby the upper part of the hanger, for instance, is guided through corresponding eyes, which are fastened in the top of the closet. On the lower part of the hanger, trousers are a similar garment can be supported. It is advantageous that this arrangement requires a counterweight, in order to keep the hanger in a horizontal position, when it is either provided or not provided with a garment. From such a hanger it is not possible to make, without any further modifications, a multiple coat hanger, which can then be simply hung on a cloth bar in a closet, or on any other object, such as a door of a closet.
Other hanging devices which are not specifically intended for hanging trousers or the like are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,966,283; 2,480,327; 2,604,999; 2,699,263; 2,714,965; 3,187,904; 3,212,647; 3,456,807; and 3,782,559.
A prior art multiple clothes hanging device is also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,308,962. The device disclosed therein includes a rigid bar member having holes therein for the receipt of several coat hangers or the like. Each end of the rigid bar is supported by a hook configuration. The length of the bar and the length of the hooks are such that, when the hooks are aligned one toward the other and generally along the length of the rigid bar, it is possible for both of the hooks to be simultaneously grasped by one human hand, in order to be able to hold the rigid bar in the one hand by the hooks, as each of a plurality of coat hangers are capable of being individually inserted in each of the holes of the rigid bar. Being able to hold the rigid bar by one hand in this manner facilitates the installation of hangers thereon and is especially convenient if the rigid bar is used as a clothes hanger support for various garments when travelling or the like.
However, the device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,308,962 includes a number of features which tend to make its use difficult for the desired purpose of conveniently hanging a plurality of garments thereon. Specifically, while the hooks are configured for substantially 360.degree. rotation about the end of the rigid bar, the offset manner of providing such rotation tends to cause the bar to be supported at an angle when both or only one of the hooks is being used. Such an offset configuration prevents the rigid bar from hanging directly vertical, when only one of the hooks is being employed, so that the hangers and the garments thereon do not hang in direct vertical alignment. Such misalignment of the rigid bar can also make removal of individual hangers more difficult.
Additionally, the ability to rotate through 360.degree. does enable possible alignment of the hooks for gripping in one hand, but also tends to make it more difficult to insure a stable alignment toward each other, since each of the hooks may freely rotate out of alignment when trying to grasp them at the same time in one hand.
Additionally, the preferred embodiment disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,308,962 does not appear to be constructed in a manner for convenient assembly, convenient use or for reliable operation over an extended period of time. For example, the preferred rigid bar therein appears to be made of metal and is stamped to provide the clothes hanger holes therein. The holes for receipt of clothes hangers are quite small and alignment, and receipt of coat hangers or clothes hangers in a dark or crowded closet could be quite difficult. Additionally, each of the hooks appears to be formed of metal and includes a metal shaft portion for receipt in pivot holes at the ends of the rigid bar. However, the installation requires the shaft to be inserted in the holes and then swagged at each side of the rigid bar for retention in the holes in the ends of the rigid bar. Such assembly requiring swagging of the metal shaft portion of each of the hooks is inconvenient and results in a configuration which would clearly not guarantee effective and reliable pivotable support for the hooks. There is some doubt that the hooks will continue to freely rotate and properly support the rigid bar over an extended period of time.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a support rod for supporting a plurality of hangers for various garments which is simple to use, simple to assemble, and insures effective operation over an extended period of time.